


Fin

by Omegamon64



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: An Ending, F/M, Flowers, Ocean Cliffsides, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegamon64/pseuds/Omegamon64
Summary: Who am I?Who am I?I am.....I am.....
Relationships: Alfonse/Veronica (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 43





	Fin

**Author's Note:**

> P5 inspired me to make this. Enjoy.

Who am I?

Who am I?

.

.

.

I am ~~Alfonse~~ Lif, last of Askr.

I am ~~Veronica~~ Thrasir, last of Embla.

.

.

.

What am I?

What am I?

.

.

.

Hel's General, Death's Right Hand, Wielder of Sökkvabekkr, Bringer of Death.

Hel's General, Death's Left Hand, Wielder of Ífingr, Bringer of Death

.

.

.

What am I?

What am I?

.

.

.

I am undead, living beyond life itself. Metal given Flesh and Might.

I am undead, living beyond life itself. Magic given Mind and Power.

.

.

.

What am I?

What am I?

.

.

.

Lonely……..cold……..desperate……..

Abandoned……..cold……..needy……..

.

.

.

What am I?

What am I?

.

.

.

.........................

.........................

.

.

.

What am I?

What am I?

.

.

.

……............filled with hope.

……............full of aspiration.

.

.

.

What am I?

What am I?

.

.

.

Mortal beyond the grave, given one last chance to walk this plane.

Mortal beyond the grave, given one last opportunity to rise to light.

.

.

.

What am I?

What am I?

.

.

.

Brother to Sharena, Ruler of Askr’s Fallen.

Sister to Bruno, Ruler of Embla's Remnants.

.

.

.

Who am I?

Who am I?

.

.

.

I am Alfonse, the last of Askr.

I am Veronica, the last of Embla.

.

.

.

What are we?

.

.

.

**_One._ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On the outskirts of Embla and Askr’s border lie a field of black and white poppies by an ocean cliff. A small path lay towards two small graves with an ethereal sword and wicked tome. Inscribed on them was:  
  


_A brash couple,_

_Even till the end._

_Blue and White,_

_Red and Black._

_United in the beyond._

_Alfonse - Veronica_

A ring lay on their weapons each.


End file.
